XCOM: Comeback
by Kaboom2334
Summary: This follows the story of Ekul and his loyal as they look for an ally to take back their homeworld, held by the Ethereals.
1. Introduction to characters

XCOM: Comeback

**This chapter will explain the characters that will be mentioned in (hopefully) most chapters, and most normal XCOM characters will appear at some point. I will take any reviews and any criticism where necessary. Also, I may not be able to upload now and then. Otherwise, please enjoy.**

Characters

Ekul: Sectoid Commander, head of R.E.M.

Tenew: Ekul's aid/informant

Eno: Ekul's bodyguard

George Smith: XCOM commander

Cody Smith: George's son and XCOM soldier

Harry Mendoza: Cody's friend, XCOM soldier and hacker


	2. Chapter one: Office work

Chapter one: Office work

Ekul sat in his office. There wasn't much to do. See over reports of defeated Sectoid rebellion, sign paperwork for new designs to be tested, oversee research progress into various subjects. It was boring. When he first became head of the Research, Engineering and Military departments, the first thing he did was consolidate them into one department, the R.E.M. He had most department buildings in the one spot, so it was easy to access them. Well, for him anyway.

It seemed like an exciting idea, being head of this new department. It was at first. But then he got repeated reports of the same thing over and over. It soon got boring, drafting new plans for things from research to be used in engineering. The most exciting part, even if it was boring, was the military department. Blow up this, blow up that, watch the fireworks, light fuse, run away, that kind of thing.

Ekul's informant, Tenew, had come from her section of the office coming with more mundane reports. She never actually read them, she just compiled them for printing so they could be read as a hard copy. Well, it was more boring and mundane reports. She put them on his desk and returned to her section of the office.

Eno, Ekul's bodyguard, was something of a brute. No one really liked him. He pushed people around a lot. Ekul didn't really need a bodyguard, but he was told he had to have one. Eno usually escorted people in to see Ekul. So he stood by the elevator door.

That was the funny thing about Ekul's office: it was based on top of a spire. That meant you had to take a parachute up with you in case the tower suddenly tipped over, be it rebels or some other means. He liked the office he had. He had never actually skydived before, but in this office, any day you could be skydiving. And it would be fun in a serious matter.

Ekul read through the reports on his desk. All of them the same thing. Rebellion quelled, new rebellion spotted, new thing manufactured by engineering complete, research progressing steadily, those sorts of reports. None of them left any trace of meaning until he got to the last one, which caught his eye.

Now, most of those rebellion spotted reports had said these rebellions had formed because the government had refused to take any action into at least investigating the UFOs that had been seen lately. This report caught his eye because it was a confirmed sighting of a UFO over the main city. And it hung there. In plain sight. That wasn't the nature of these UFOs that had been seen. That worried Ekul. A lot.

Then there was an explosion and the office tower rocked.


	3. Chapter two: Invasion

Chapter two: Invasion

That explosion had rocked the office. That wasn't good. What it meant was grab your parachute, smash a window and jump out. They actually knew what to do, even though they hadn't practiced before. Even Eno knew what to do. He usually was very dumb and forgetful.

"On the count of three, we jump," Ekul said. Both Tenew and Eno knew what he was going to do. They couldn't waste time here in this situation, so he would say 'three' straight off the bat.

As if confirming their suspicions, Ekul shouted, "Three!" And out the windows they jumped. None of them had done this before. They knew how to work the parachutes, and pulled their ripcords below the normal height they should actually open them. That way, it would have the hit the ground earlier, and not be a target in the air for longer.

When they hit the ground, Ekul found one of the generals waiting for him.

"What's the situation, general?" Ekul asked. "The ETs have got us on lockdown," said the general as they started running. "We're beginning the evacuation procedures but they're making it hell hard!" "Damn it! Do what you can, okay general?" "Yes, sir!" The general saluted him and ran off to help the evacuation effort.

"Sir," Tenew said, "are we using your personal evacuation craft, or one of the transports?"

That was a tough choice. If they used his craft they may well attract attention, for they wanted him out of the way, didn't they? They destroyed his office to try and kill him. But if they used a transport, then they risked being obliterated by the ETs with everyone else on board. "We'll use my craft," he said, "but be sure to turn on the radar jammers and cloaking shield before we lift off." "Yes, sir!"

They ran toward the PEC. It was still neat among the rubble and dead Sectoids unlucky enough to be in the blast radius of missiles and plasma cannons. The Sectoid military was having a tough time in the air and on the ground. The ETs knew how to counter their strategies and tactics, almost as if they had squeezed the information they needed out of someone's brain.

That was no matter now. The engines on the PEC were still warming up, although the other systems were already warmed up and turned on. Tenew thought of what to do right now. Ekul never said where to plot a course so, at this point, she could plot a course anywhere. The most probable idea seemed to be to attach to the battleship that hung in orbit, so they would go wherever the ETs went. She plotted the course for the battleship.

Eno went to man the weapons system. He had been told to set the weapons to 'Return Fire Only'. Although he wasn't very smart, he saw sense for that decision. If they had been set to 'Fire At Will', it would deactivate the PEC's cloaking shield and start attacking anything that wasn't of Sectoid design. That would screw them over.

Ekul went to pilot the PEC. Although he'd flown it before, he'd never flown into space with it, so he looked for the charter map that showed the course plotted by Tenew. When he looked at it, he was confused. Why head straight to somewhere that would get them killed? But he then saw the reasoning. They would go wherever the ETs went. It made sense.

"Tenew!" Ekul shouted. "Yeah?" she replied, "Has anyone made it off this rock?" Tenew didn't respond. He didn't need an answer now.

They had been hovering a fair bit now, so Ekul pointed the PEC on it's course and gunned it. They needed to be on their way.

They neared the battleship now. Ekul slowed the PEC down and activated the magnetic clamps. Once they were clamped on, it essentially became an extension of the ship.

"Is everyone all right?" Ekul asked, half shouting. One yes and one yeah. That was good. Every one on the PEC was good. Ekul was exhausted with stress. There were cryogenic stasis pods they could use. He didn't want to. He would take first watch over the ship, see what happens first up. He decided to tell Tenew to leave notes on things for Eno's watch. It would help.

"Ekul," Tenew called, "I've hacked the ETs flight computers, and they are looking for the 'perfect species'. I have no idea what that means, but they are planning to stop at a number of systems. One in particular,"

"What's the system called?" Ekul asked. He had to.

Tenew replied, "The 'Solar System'."


End file.
